


When Yuki Comes Home

by kogitsunemaru



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, there's a bath scene at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogitsunemaru/pseuds/kogitsunemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki comes home to a dinner cooked by that fish alien named Haru (and then they take a bath together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Yuki Comes Home

“I’m home,” Yuki shouted as he walked through the door after a long day out at sea, “Haru? Where are you?”

Usually as soon as Yuki would walk through the door, Haru would come running and jump on Yuki, planting kisses all over his face. Yuki had grown used to it over time, and would try to not to get flustered as much as he used to at Haru’s overwhelming displays of affection. 

Yuki toed off his shoes and walked through the hallway, looking in the living room to see if Haru had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Yuki. He was about to shout out Haru’s name again when he heard a voice shouting his name from the kitchen. Yuki walked towards the kitchen, expecting to see Haru in some sort of predicament, but instead was greeted with a surprise.

Yuki’s eyes widened as he took in the various food displayed on the table. It was all of his favorites, and his grandmother’s famous lemon cake was even on the table. Yuki looked up to see Haru standing behind the table, facing him. He had a huge smile on his face, and he was playing with his hands nervously.

“I made this dinner just for you Yuki,” Haru said, shyly, “I made sure not to mess it up this time; it took me almost the whole day! Please, sit down and try it all!”

Yuki blushed and nodded as he pulled out his chair, as well as Haru’s. Haru blushed and thanked Yuki, sitting down and looking at him anxiously. Yuki took a deep breath as Haru started piling on food onto his plate. He placed the plate in front of Yuki, and looked at him, waiting for him to taste the food. Yuki brought some of the tonkatsu Haru had made to his mouth, and took a bite out of it. 

“Yuki, you’re making me nervous,” Haru pouted, “Tell me how it is!”

Yuki placed his chopsticks down and looked Haru in the eyes, with a smile on his face, “Haru, its delicious! You did so well! I’m very, very proud of you.”

Haru blushed and smiled, overjoyed with Yuki’s words. He leaned over and kissed Yuki on the cheeks, letting Yuki know how happy he was to hear his words. Yuki smiled and kissed Haru on his lips before telling Haru he should eat some of the food too, he had cooked it after all.

Haru and Yuki ate dinner that night holding hands under the table, while talking about each other’s day.

_

“You should make dinner every night Haru,” Yuki said, as he washed Haru’s hair in the bath.

“It’s hard though,” Haru exclaimed, after he cleaned the shampoo out of his hair, “You should try making all those dishes!”

“You don’t have to make a dinner as large as the one you made tonight,” Yuki explained, “It should just be large enough for the two of us.”

Haru tipped his head to the side to think about this for a moment, and then nodded, “Okay then! I will try and make dinner for us every night Yuki!”

Yuki smiled, wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist and pulling him through the water to his chest. He kissed Haru all over his face, bringing giggles out of Haru, “Your dedication is incredibly cute, Haru.”

“Jeez, stop being such a dork Yuki!” Haru smiled softly, and kissed Yuki’s smiling lips.

**Author's Note:**

> there really needs to be more yukiharu fics on this website


End file.
